


Anatomy Lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Iron Bull, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qunari Anatomy, Slit Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian asks Bull what else about Qunari are like a dragon, besides the horns, and gets a hands on answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> What is my life anymore  
> Unbeta'd

Bull laid back onto the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard. Dorian stood at the foot of the bed, eyes trained on the qunari’s crotch. He hadn’t been there for the dragon slaying, but Bull insisted he come to the tavern and celebrate with him. Unfortunately that meant swilling down the blight and goat piss flavored ale Bull shoved in his direction, but seeing the large man in such a festive mood was worth the dead taste buds. Well, that’s what he kept telling himself at least. Dorian was unsure of whether Bull’s being so talkative about qunari and dragons was the alcohol, but it made for interesting conversation.

“ _What if they mixed a little dragon’s blood in there,_ ” a hypothetical question, one they may never get an answer to.

“ _Besides the horns, are their any other things about qunari that are similar to dragons?_ ” Dorian could think of at least a few other animals with horns he’d rather not mess with for various reasons. Not that the dragon thing wasn’t plausible, but more to go on wouldn’t hurt.

“ _Well, there’s the slit. Not too many horned creatures with those._ ” Was the answer Dorian received. His reply to Bull was a look of utter confusion and an arch of his brow, and Bull couldn’t contain his laughter. Which must have been a common occurrence, since no one else in the tavern so much as shot a glance over at them.

“ _You mean you’ve really never noticed? If only the Vints back in Seheron were as observant as you. Would make things a lot easier._ ” Bull downed the rest of his drink and signaled one of the bar maids over to take his mug.

“ _In my defense, you’re usually at attention and ready to go before we even start. Not that I can blame you, I must be incredibly tantalizing. And you tend to put me in positions where we’re either directly face to face, or you’re behind me._ ” Bull grabbed Dorian by the hand and led him out of the tavern. Dorian was going to get a hands on look, it seems.

Bull’s thumbs tucked under the band of his smallclothes, shimmying them down and tossing them off onto the floor. True to Bull’s word there was indeed a slit where his where his cock will eventually protrude. Dorian slid between Bull’s thighs to get a closer look, inspecting him further. He put his thumbs on either side of the opening and gently pulled Bull apart, Bull sighing contentedly in response. Dorian never thought he’d use the word soft to describe Bull, physically at least. The big lummox was nearly disgustingly caring at moments. Not that Dorian ever wanted that to change. But there was no other word he could think of to describe how the inner walls looked.

Experimentally Dorian stuck in his tongue, and indeed the qunari felt like warm velvet against him. Bull’s thighs trembled and he chuckled, causing Dorian to look up suspiciously.

“Haha-ahem. The uh, mustache tickles.” Bull clarified. Dorian refocused on exploring the man in front of him, touching and rubbing everywhere he could reach. Soon he felt something wet on his tongue that wasn’t his own spit, thicker in consistency with a somewhat salty twang to it. Dorian instinctively sucked, drinking down and Bull bucked into Dorian’s mouth.

"Was that wrong?" Dorian asked, mild concern in his voice. Bull wasn’t exactly what you’d call delicate, but Dorian didn’t like to cause him any pain. Unwanted pain, that is.

"No, it was right. Very right." Bull nudged Dorian's head back down, the mage not able to hide his satisfied smirk. Apparently he was a natural at this. Dorian flicked his tongue between Bull's folds, so much enjoying the sounds coming from him. Taking liberties on what to do next Dorian rubbed his index finger down the slit, then pushed in to the first knuckle. He looked up at Bull to make sure no discomfort showed on his face, then pushed in further. Bull moaned loudly, the joint stimulation of Dorian's finger and tongue sending waves of pleasure over his body. It was tight, wet, and arousingly warm inside, the mages cock throbbing hard, trapped between his thigh and the bedspread. Dorian could imagine how it would feel if he could fit himself inside, if that were possible that is.

Soon the tip of Dorian’s finger poked something, what he presumed to be Bull’s cock by the way the man’s breath caught in his throat. Though it was incredibly tempting to play with his cock, coaxing it from it’s hiding place, Dorian had things he wanted to test out. His finger hugged the walls of Bull’s slit, traveling past his cock until all of his finger were inside. Bull was panting, eye shut and massaging his thighs. All this just from his finger.

“Tell me Bull, have you ever tried putting something in here besides a finger?”

“No, why? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Intrigue and arousal laced the larger man’s voice, a devious grin spreading on his face.

“Oh I’m not thinking anything. My heads completely empty right now. But why don’t you tell me what ideas you’ve cooked up, hmm?”

“Yeah yeah, sure it is. Just get up here.” Dorian crawled up so that Bull’s thighs were around his hips, his hard cock resting against Bull’s lower abdomen. Bull spit into his hand and reached down to grab Dorian’s cock, wetting it just enough to make the first spread bearable. Once Dorian was inside, Bull’s juices would handle the rest. Dorian thrust the underside of his cock against Bull’s slit, the large man sucking air through his teeth at the gesture. They locked eyes and Dorian finally aligned the tip of his cock with Bull’s entrance. He pushed the head in, and slowly fed Bull the rest of his cock. Bull snarled as Dorian stuffed him full, and if the mage didn’t know from their previous antics that snarling was qunari for “holy fucking shit that’s good”, he would’ve been somewhat terrified.

"You'd better hurry before I pop. At this rate it won't stay in for long." Dorian could feel the man's cock pressing against his, tips rubbing together inside. Indeed they wouldn't be able to do this long, so Dorian planned to make it count. His pace started off modestly fast, Bull grunting with each slam of his cock. It was gloriously tight and slick, and only grew more intense as time went on. Bull's cock had now extended past his, Dorian's hips rubbing against the head.

"Dorian!" Bull growled his name, and his cock was ejected as Bull's fully revealed itself from his slit. Large, throbbing, and wet, just how Dorian has always known it to be. At the moment he shared the latter two traits, Bull’s slick still covering him. Bull brought three of his fingers to his mouth, graciously lubricating them with spit and traveled down to his ass.

“Moving the party down stairs are we?”

“If by that you mean you’re gonna fuck my ass, then yes we are.” Bull eased the first finger inside himself, gritting his teeth at the stretch. It had been too long since he’d done anything down there, but when you’re a hulking man with horns most are too afraid to even ask. While Bull fingered himself Dorian sealed his lips around the head of Bull’s cock, sucking what he could comfortably fit. His tongue rolled over the tip and Dorian could see Bull’s hand moving at an increasing speed from the corner of his eye.

Bull hissed through his teeth and Dorian felt a jet of pre dribble onto his tongue. Good, so Bull was as close as he was. He felt Bull’s free hand entangle in his hair, nudging him off his cock and letting Dorian know that he was ready. Just as before they stared intently at each other’s faces and Dorian slowly sank himself in. Dorian couldn’t hold back the moan that tore from his mouth, Bull’s ass gripping onto his cock wonderfully. Bull immediately began stroking himself, undoubtedly feeling the same pleasure Dorian did. Unlike before Dorian would have to start off thrusting nice and easy, rolling his hips and grinding into Bull once he were fully embedded.

“I’m not exactly delicate, Dorian,” Bull spoke through labored breaths, chest heaving as he talked “ fuck me harder.” Dorian could hardly ignore such an affable request. He held on tightly to Bull’s hips and leaned forward to get into a better position. Dorian put considerable more force into his thrusts, the noises coming from Bull halfway between a moan and a growl. Either way it worked as an incentive to give Bull what he wanted, and more. Dorian’s hands slid up to Bull’s chest, pinching his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He tweaked, tugged, and massaged the quickly hardening nubs and Bull let loose a series of expletives. A few moments later Bull emitted what Dorian could best describe as a roar, and just as Dorian expected ropes of cum were flying from the tip of his cock. A few made it to Dorian’s own chest, while the rest landed in the cleft between Bull’s large pecs.

Dorian was not too far behind, especially with how Bull tightened around him as he spent himself. He was prepared to pull out, but felt Bull’s thighs squeezing into his hips. The corner of Bull’s mouth turned up into a half grin as he continued to catch his breath. Dorian didn’t need a verbal explanation, Bull telling him all too well what to do with his gestures. With one final thrust Dorian came, burying his cock as deep as it could go and spilling himself inside. Dorian was barely able to keep himself up, his orgasm expending much more energy than usual.

“Well I’ll say Mr. Bull, I’m quite the fan of your direct teaching approach.” Panting instantly replaced the sounds of sex that were now absent from the room, Dorian pulling out and laying next to Bull.

“Let’s see if you still feel that way after a few combat lessons.” Bull said as he pulled Dorian closer. Hmm, maybe he would skip the combat lessons. After all Bull didn’t need **two** Vints constantly making smart ass comments.


End file.
